I Need a Favor
I Need a Favor is an agenda mission in Mafia III. Overview Vito needs your help with some unfinished business. See what you can do for him. Narrative Chet "Lucky" Carbonale Lincoln stops by Benny's Ristorante to find Vito cooking his mother's bucatini recipe. He asks if she still lives in Empire Bay, but Vito explains that she passed a while ago. When Lincoln goes on to ask if he has any folks back there, Vito remains silent for a moment, then hands him a newspaper. It's an article about Chet Carbonale, a city councilman who's up for reelection. He tells Lincoln he needs a favor. He explains that Carbonale and his pals killed a friend of his, and it's taken him twelve years and a lot of money to track this guy down. He says he will make it worth his while, as well as consider it a personal favor. Vito says the guy is a real prick and nobody can stand him, so Lincoln ought to be able to find someone to give up his location easily. Nestor Rourke The next name Vito gives Lincoln is Nestor Rourke, or Nestor the Molester as Vito refers to him. Nestor deals smut for peep shows. He suggests Lincoln talk to his old crew, Mikey "Patch" Venditti, Edgar "Smokey" Berlusconi, or Leonard Ferrante, until one of them gives up his location. Paulie Biancardi The next name on Vito's list is Paulie Biancardi. As it turns out, starting with Lucky may have turned out to be a goldmine, with people coming out of the woodwork to pay their respects to the scumbag at his funeral. But the only one Vito cares about is Paulie. If Vito had his way, Paulie would die nice and slow, blubbering for his mother as Vito took him apart piece by piece. He wants Lincoln to make him hurt. When Lincoln returns, Vito asks if he made Paulie suffer, but Lincoln states he's not big on prolonging the inevitable, and if Vito wanted it handled like Grecco, he could have brought him back to Vito. Lincoln goes on to say that Vito's friend must have been something else if it took all these guys to bring him down. Vito replies that a couple of them sold him out and screwed him when he went to them for help. As for how they all ended up in New Bordeaux, Vito explains that The Commission gives Sal extra leeway on how he runs things, and in return, he takes whoever they send him and makes them part of his organization. Luca Guidi The next guy on Vito's list is Luca Guidi. Being paranoid, Luca's afraid someone's out to get him and has gone into hiding. Vito suggests that Lincoln put the fear of God into some of his men until one sees the light and gives him up. Lincoln soon learns that Luca is hiding out with his men at his warehouse on the outskirts of Barclay Mills. Dario Murtas The last guy on Vito's list is Dario Murtas. Dario thinks he's a tough guy, actually calling Vito and telling him where he'd be: hiding out at his island stronghold in Bayou Fantom. Once he's dealt with, Lincoln returns to Vito, who tells a sombering tale of his best friend Joe Barbaro and the series of events that led to his death. Joe Barbaro's Fate After Vito and Joe kill Falcone, the two leave the observatory. Joe is uneasy when he notices a large group of Vinci's men outside, but Vito assures him everything is alright. While Vito joins Leo Galante in his limo, Joe is led to another vehicle with some of Vinci's men for what he thinks is going to be a night of celebration at the cathouse. A short while into the drive, the car he's riding in turns a different direction from Vito's. He was being taken to answer for his role in starting a war with the Triads. Four or five years after Vito was sent to New Bordeaux, he got word that one of the guys he had seen driving off with Joe was running his mouth. He was drunk, unable to hold his liquor, and was overheard going on about some loudmouth Leo Galante wanted him to put down. That same loudmouth cost this guy his front teeth and cracked one of his eye sockets. Vito knew nobody would take Joe Barbaro down without a fight Joe got loose and left Empire Bay, eventually going to Chicago thinking a couple of guys up there help him, but instead they turned on him. In the end they beat the shit out of Joe. Cut his fucking hands off. Smashed his face all to hell. When it was over, they didn't leave much for anybody to find. When Lincoln asked if he was sure it was Joe, Vito replied confidently that if it wasn't him - if Joe was still alive, he'd have found a way to contact him by now. Walkthrough Gameplay Note: The informants for this mission spawn at random locations, which can be changed by reloading the game. Chet "Lucky" Carbonale *Talk to Vito. *Interrogate Lucky's old cronies. *Kill Chet "Lucky" Carbonale. **He will be at the Best Oil in Frisco Fields along with a satchel containing $125 in cash. *Return to Vito. **Receive $1000 when complete. Nestor Rourke Second and third assignments available after giving a second district to Vito. *Talk to Vito. *Interrogate Nestor's old crew. *Kill Nestor Rourke. **You will find him inside Nestor's Garage in north Southdowns. *Return to Vito. **Receive 1 marker when complete. Paulie Biancardi *Talk to Vito. *Kill Paulie Biancardi. **You will find him attending Lucky's funeral with a large group of men at the Southdowns Cemetery. *Return to Vito. **Receive $3000 when complete. Luca Guidi Fourth and fifth assignments available after giving a third district to Vito. *Talk to Vito. *Interrogate Luca's crew. *Kill Luca Guidi. **You will find him inside his warehouse west of Barclay Mills. *Return to Vito. **Receive 3 markers when complete. Dario Murtas *Talk to Vito. *Kill Dario Murtas. **He will be at his fort in Bayou Fantom. *Return to Vito. **Receive $5000 when complete. Result Completing this chapter grants the I Need a Favor achievement and explains the fate of Joe Barbaro. Notes *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Vito. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay